milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Abducting Murphy's Law
"Abducting Murphy's Law" is the twenty-second episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Synopsis Milo gets abducted by aliens from Octalia, who seem to be afraid of him. Melissa, Zack and Doofenshmirtz try to find him after they discover about the abduction. Plot Part One As Cavendish and Dakota are cleaning u a parking lot, Cavendish feels depressing that they were essentialy demoted from time travelers to alien trash collectors. Just then Bob Block calls them saying the two were really cleaning up regular trash and hangs up. Cavendish walks off in anger and Dakota has lunch. After a brief conversation with Scott he perks back up and sees an alien abduction but Dakota missed it and they head back to tell Mr. Block. At the Murphy Residence, Zack and Melissa arrive to hang out. They have Doofenshmirtz demonstrate some of his inators, with result in Zack either being turned in a copy of Melissa, getting covered in leaves, or near killed. When they stop and rest Milo calls Doof a loser, after an inator sends him through the living room ceiling into his room. The others find Milo’s head not attached to his body and realize that he is a robot put their to take his Milo’s place. After hiding this from Brigette, the three wonder where Milo is. At P.I.G. headquarters, Cavendish tries to te Mr. Bock about the abduction but he brushes it off as aliens have to notify him if they are going to abduct someone and says he just imagined it. When he leaves Cavendish decides to go behind his back as Dakota tries to talk him out of it. Back at the Murphy house, Doof, Zack and Melissa interrogate the robot‘s head. It tells them it is an organic android grown from Milo‘s DNA to replace him after he was abducted by aliens. They try to get more but that is all it knows. On the Octalian Ship, Part Two Transcript Songs *Loss Can Lead to New Adventures (jingle) *Hangin' With Dr. D! (jingle) *Right About Now Gallery Videos Trivia * This is the first 22-minute special of the season, and the fourth 22-minute special overall. * The fourth wall was broken twice by Zack and Dakota: they mentioned that Milo was missing in the last season as well. * The episode takes place in winter, and the events of "Missing Milo" happened in fall. * Cavendish goes rouge from P.I.G. * This is the second time Milo went missing and the second time it leads to something bigger in the future. Continuity *Cavendish uses the alien memory erasing device from "Managing Murphy's Law" to erase Dakota's memory of him going rogue. *Milo is mentioned to like cheese fries again ("Time Out"). Allusions *'Alien (1979): '''The scenes when octalians are searching for Milo in the vents are an allusion for the famous scene of sci-fi horror film Alien where Captain Dallas try to find the xenomorph in the vents. Characters * Milo Murphy * Melissa Chase * Zack Underwood * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Octalians ** Alien Commander ** Alien Pilot ** Loab ** Khone ** Beek ** Mantle * Balthazar Cavendish * Vinnie Dakota * Robot Milo * Bob Block * Brigette Murphy * Martin Murphy * Scott * Diogee * Toodles International Airings * India: 20 November 2018 * Poland: 15 February 2019 * Germany: 15 February 2019 vi:Abducting Murphy's Law Category:A Category:Specials